Knits and Kisses
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: He merely thought that it is a hobby she likes doing it. Until realizing much later, it was more than that. A two-shot for someone precious :')
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own beyblade…like ever *shrugs**

 **A very late late birthday gift to Droplets of blue rain aka misty ^w^ :'D...i know i am pathetic. I should have posted this earlier but exams and life happened T_T *sniff sniff.**  
 **Happy belated birthday my dear :'D I pray to Allah that may He shower his countless blessings and happiness upon you, today, tomorrow and forever! (Ameen) I will always be grateful cause i have you who listened to my tales, consoled me at hard times and was always there for me! I am so blessed to have you :'D 3**  
 **Stay happy and blessed as always ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 01  
** **Madness**

Kai stared at Hilary who was busy knitting what appeared to be a woolen scarf. There was silence except for the click click sound of needles strumming against each other.

Hilary glanced at Kai for a minute before immersing herself in a task "You do know where the coffee is kept, right? It's in the top shelf, right next to the cabinet where glasses are kept. And the milk is in steel pot. It's warm, so you wouldn't need to heat it separately"

Well that much was figured out that she wasn't going to serve him coffee. He himself will have to get it.  
Fourth time this was actually happening; her not making coffee and he making cups for himself and her.

Not that he was complaining. It's just that, it strayed away from routine. And you are bound to notice things when they don't go in a flow like for instant Tachibana now no longer making coffee.  
Kai sighed and went towards the kitchen. In the center of table, a plate of chocolate cookies was kept. They looked warm and were wafting delicious buttery scent.

Well at least she made cookies. That was encouraging to see.

While measuring the powder which would be enough for a drink, Kai contemplated on the situation. How all of this happened? Hilary suddenly becoming so interested in knitting that whenever he comes to her apartment, she would do that and nothing else.

'It has to be that carnival. She caught this fever from the carnival' the phoenix wielder thought.

 **A week ago**

Some of the local sponsors hosted the carnival in the square of Moscow. There were supposed to be role plays and contest with prizes. Booths were set up for the promotion of local arts and crafts. In addition to that, rides and games stall were established to entertain the children.  
Kai didn't want to go, but Hilary forced him.

"It's my first time in Moscow! Surely a visit to carnival will give me such a great insight to the Russian culture" Hilary said.  
"Does National geographic channel comes in your cable?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah it does" Hilary answered, puzzled. What does National geographic have to do with this?  
"Good, you can learn about the Russian culture from there"  
"KAI!"

In the end, the pair ended up going there anyway. It wasn't an easy feat because a lot of coaxing and emotional blackmailing was involved from the ex-coach.

It turned out to be a good outing. The weather was pleasant. It was cold, no doubt about that, but it wasn't the bitter one, that would make you feel like the wind was gnawing on your skin. The carnival wasn't that much crowded. From each alley, an array of different scents assaulted their senses- spices, cakes, wet clay, perfumes, and furniture. It was exotic. Laughter and joy echoed in space. Musicians played their instruments, singing folk tunes while the audience tapped their feet in rhythm. The square was becoming livelier by each passing minute.  
Hilary bought a ton of stuff from the stalls. Tiny silverware, a set of moccasin dolls, a packet of candles which were in flavor of burned orange skin and bottles of _Ittar_ which are perfumes made from botanical sources. Kai didn't buy any stuff. Though he did inspected a thing or two, which caught his eye like the phoenix made from a turtle dove or an engraving etched in the ancient wood.

Bellies now filled with delicacies, the individuals made their way towards the section where handicrafts were being sold. Long tapestries weaved in dark colors hung from the awning like curtains, casting cool shadows on the walkways from the late afternoon sun. It was like ending in a land of drapes. Everywhere you looked, there were piles upon piles of tapestries.

"This is so beautiful!" Hilary murmured, fingering the gold thread embedded on the woven surface. They had stopped outside the stall where both were poring over a threadwork when all of the sudden, a loud voice broke their concentration.

"Why, hello there! Welcome welcome to the stall of Matvei fabrics! Where we sell the finest of our works! From silk to hand stitched blankets! From rugs to carpets! You name it!"  
The man, who spoke, appeared to be portly in built and was sporting a bushy mustache. He had clasped his hands together and was carrying this aura which every sales person carries; the whiff of deal pitching.

"Hi there!" Hilary greeted while Kai simply 'Hn' ed.

"We were just admiring your work. It's lovely" Hilary commented.  
"I see! Would you like to see more? I have a collection of shawls which might pique your interest!" The seller insisted.  
"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt" the girl replied.

The vendor ushered them inside the stall which turned out to be a makeshift tent. Boxes were bolted to the side, each of them carrying a dozens of fabric, all rolled up.  
"We not only have the local stock but goods from foreign lands are available too! Like this shawl! It was embroidered in India! And this one was made in the heart of Iraq! Touch the texture, the quality is unbelievable!"

Kai shook his head at the enthusiasm being displayed. Hilary saw this and smiled apologetically. They should get going now, it was getting late. Plus they were tired too.

"Sir I think we will pass. We should get going now" The brunette said.  
"Already?! But we had barely begun!" The seller said, his tone lacing with shock.  
"I know but we are tired and what is that?!" Hilary asked suddenly. She was looking past the vendor's shoulder.  
"Huh?" The man turned and saw what the woman was asking for" This? This is my sewing stuff"

The Dual-shaded hair blader also looked up and found the object which managed to capture the woman's attention. It was a wicker basket filled with wool balls of various colors, knitting needles, rolls of thread and a small blue pincushion.  
There was nothing extraordinary about it yet Hilary seems like she had landed herself in a wonderland. Her cheeks appeared flushed and her eyes were carrying this spark which only appeared when she was excited.

"I want to buy it!" Hilary claimed.  
"What?!" The seller asked, shock adorning on his face. Even Kai raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
"What's the price?" The brunette ignored his question, digging in her purse for cash.

'She really means it'

Once outside, Hiwatari welcomed the frigid air, by breathing in it appreciatively. Can't be helped after spending some time in the stifling tent. Hilary beside him hummed in contentment, cradling the basket of sewing tools in her arms.

"Since when did you became fond of knitting?" Kai asked curiously. He knew Hilary was little strange, but never pegged her to like knitting. It requires patience and the ex-coach lacks copious amount of it.

"Since forever" Hilary answered. She then corrected" Well actually, it happened in the beginning of third championships. I was helping Grandpa Granger tidy up the basement of dojo when I came across the box which was carrying the knitting stuff. Grandpa told me it belonged to his wife. He also told me that his wife was very fond of knitting and she was so good at it. She stitched most of sweaters for Hiro and later on for Tyson as well…."

They started walking outside of the square and made their way towards the bus station.

"Poor grandpa became kind of emotional. He then pushed the box in my hands and insisted I take it home. I asked him that wouldn't he like to keep it, seeing that it might be a good reminder of his wife. Grandpa laughed and said 'Take it homegirl! The memories of my wife are in my mind. Besides it will go to waste if it is kept here!'"

"I bought in home and let me tell you it wasn't easy. I thought to give it away but I didn't feel like it. So I started to learn knitting and found out its kind of nice. So there" Hilary finished, sticking her tongue out impishly.

They finally reached the bus station. The bus was already there to take Hilary home. Before climbing on it, Tachibana paused and said;

"You should try the knitting too Kai. It helps a lot in relaxing your nerves"  
"Thanks but no, I will pass" Kai replied.  
"Okay ice-man" Hilary chuckled" I really had a great time. Thank you for accompanying me Kai"

Kai didn't reply but a little of blush could be seen on the ex-captain cheeks from the comment. He still wasn't used to compliments thrown at him in genuine gesture.

 **Present**

Kai put the mug in the glass table. Hilary heard the chink but still didn't look up" Thanks a bunch Kai"

Kai frowned. He will never admit it but he kind of misses the usual chatter the brunette was spewing of. Even though most of it was boring and didn't hold any interest for him, it was nice to hear someone talk about normal things.  
Now it was the click of those damn needles! It was getting on his nerves.

The fire-natured blader looked around and saw something which made him kind of anxious. There were cardboard boxes on floor which were spilling with knitted sweaters, socks and hats. Did she knit all that? He wondered.

"I am going to make a phone call…..be right back" Kai said.  
"Okay"

That was the bait actually. Kai got up and briskly made his way around the apartment. As he suspected, the furniture was wearing a film of fine dust and the windows were clearly screaming for a wash. The laundry basket which was kept beside the ironing table was building up. Books and copies laid untouched in the study.

Someone was neglecting the housework.

The dual shaded hair guy was going towards the bedroom when he heard a voice.

"Kai?"

Kai turned and saw Hilary standing near the doorway "What are you doing?"

"I was going to your room"  
"Why?" Hilary asked, surprised.  
"No reason" With that Kai grabbed the doorknob. But before he could twist it, Hilary beat to him by standing in front of the door.

"Weren't you supposed to make a call?" Hilary asked.  
Kai smirked. It was so obvious she was hiding something.

"I made it" He lied.  
"So quickly?" she questioned.  
"It was a small call"

There they both stood, in front of a door, doing a staring contest.

"You should drink your coffee Kai…its getting cold" Hilary spoke slowly.  
"I can always heat it in a microwave" Kai answered patiently.  
"Kai?"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't go in a room"  
"Give me one good reason why?"  
"It's messy and so _cluttered_ "  
"You never cared about mess" he fired back" You are hiding something"  
"Well take hint from it Hiwatari! I don't want you to see it!"  
"But I want to see it"

Strength in most times win and Kai was never the one to have manners. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. Hilary who was leaning against it fell down and moaned.

"Hey!"

Kai didn't pay her any heed. His grey eyes were widened in shock as he took in the view presented to him. There were yarn balls everywhere in every imaginable color. In the shelves, dresser, side tables, on the frame of the bed. Even the carpeted floor was covered with them. A way was made, snakelike which led to the bed.  
It's like he had stepped in a land of wool.

Kai looked down and saw Hilary smiling at him guiltily"Opps" 

* * *

"Quit knitting?! You got to be joking me!"

"I never joke. I am always serious"  
"Damn you are" Hilary scowled.

The duo was now sitting back in the lounge room. Hilary expected Kai to shout at her but surprisingly though he didn't. Those beyblading days are long gone and well they are adults. Maybe that would explain why he didn't.  
But he certainly hasn't lost a touch of beating to the bush when he said flatly" Quit Knitting"

Hilary can't quit. She really can't! It's one of her hobbies. She loves doing it. How dare he say it!

"I am not stopping. Make me" Hilary said determined.  
"You are damaging your hands" Kai stated.

There was no denying it. There were scratches and small round bruises in her hands which might have resulted from sticking a needle too much during weaving.

"It's fine. It doesn't pain" the brunette said defensively. She then said" You aren't the boss of me. I am taking a stand"

Kai raised his blue eyebrow, unimpressed" You are going to regret it" 

* * *

She did. After a few days she called him. Kai was sleeping when his iPhone rang.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.  
"Kai?"

Kai straightened up a little at hearing the timid voice "Hilary?"  
"I need help"

* * *

"Ouch…ouch! It hurts!" Hilary whined.

"Hold still Miss Tachibana. I am sure if you don't move it will not hurt that much" The doctor suggested.

They were now in the clinic where the doctor was massaging the hands of Hilary expertly. It turns out that due to the same hand movements over and over, Hilary has suffered from a minor case of carpal tunnel. Minor it was and treatment for it was available, thank Goodness. The doctor said she would need some sessions of chirotherapy. Some ice and aspirin and then she's good to go. And during the treatment she can't do strenuous tasks. That includes the knitting as well.

"Can't I spare even a little of _it_ doctor?" Hilary asked pleadingly and a little hopefully.  
"No. I am afraid you have to put a stop to it for a while, for the sake of your health"

"I agree to the doctor. After all it's because of _it_ you are here" Kai said.

Hilary glared at him. She wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off from his handsome face. He was right; she did paid a heavy price of it. It got proved and now Hiwatari ego just got swelled. As if it wasn't already.

"There you go Miss Tachibana, you are done" the doctor said. He put the fresh bandages on the cuts which Hilary got from weaving" Come back tomorrow, same time. Good day"

The doctor left.

"He didn't kiss my bandages" Hilary utter miserably.

Kai snorted" Excuse me?"

"Well, haven't you heard 'Kisses help in healing, they always work" Hilary responded.  
"No they don't. It's a stupid myth"  
"It's not. Don't be such a spoil sport!" the girl said, kissing her bandages.  
"Whatever, come on let's go" 

* * *

Kai dropped Hilary near the gates of apartment complex. Hilary thanked him and reached her abode. She felt relatively much better after a visit to the doctor. It was a good thing she called Kai.

Hilary smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have him as a best friend.

However when she got to the bedroom, her smile vanished.

Her precious yarn balls were gone. She swiveled her gaze around and found her sewing material had gone missing as well.

"Oh no….."She mouthed.

A note was taped on the desk. Hilary picked it up and scowled.

It contain;  
' _seeing how much stubborn you are and how much obsessed you have become recently, I have decided to take decisive measures, K.H_.'

"Damn you Hiwatari!" she cursed. 

* * *

**Continued on the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Continuing...**

* * *

 **Chapter 02  
** **Realization**

Kai was fuming.

'How dare they give me a break?! I am the boss and I have every right to say no!'

It turns out that Kai Hiwatari hadn't utilized a single vacation which was required of every worker working in the Hiwatari corporations. The said man didn't take it simply because he saw no use to it. But him and the policies don't share the same opinion cause soon enough his lawyer came and pointed it rather politely that if he doesn't take requisite leave, a case might go against the company for abusing its employees. Period.

So here he was now, sitting in the drawing room with his cats and was bored to death. And it doesn't help much that his drawing room now presented a picture of yarn shop.

The Russian had no place to put the yarn balls, raided from Hilary apartment anywhere, so he put them in his office. Of course it raised questions from everyone, but he didn't care.

When Kai was forced to take a leave, those yarn balls came home with him too. They were occupying every space in his sitting place.

Not for very long though cause soon enough they will be sold on market and money generated from it will go back to Hilary. If she doesn't accept (likely), they will be donated to charity. Everyone's happy!

To kill the boredom, Kai trained with Dranzer but he can't beyblade all day.

He could call his ex-Russian team, but all of them were busy. Tala was taking care of his pregnant wife. Spencer had gone to Japan with his fiancée. Ian was studying for exams in a well-renowned university and Bryan wasn't in town. He was now regretting not taking a leave with them.

While pondering he saw his cat, cherry playing with a knit ball by moving it with its paws. His cats went kind of gaga when they saw so many yarn balls. They couldn't stop playing with it and were leaping over it. It was kind of amusing to watch.

Watching them, Kai heard Hilary say in the memories 'you should try the knitting too Kai. It helps a lot in relaxing your nerves'

He will never find it out until he tries it. And since he got nothing to do, might as well try it.

Kai shook his head. He just put a stop on other on knitting and now he himself was doing it; how ironic.

* * *

It turns out it wasn't difficult. After watching some tutorials online, Kai picked up the needles and began forming knots and loops. It took a while and lot of swearing was involved, but in the end he was able to make stiches.

Now the real work began.

Kai was surprised to see that this indeed was fun. He now understands why Hilary does it. It really calms your nerves.

Hiwatari was beginning to enjoy knitting.

* * *

"Sir your coffee is ready"  
"Put it there"

Antoh, the butler did what he was told. He looked worriedly at his master and saw that once again he was knitting a misshapen hat.

The butler was concerned for Kai. When he came home with news that they had found a dealer willing to take yarn balls at a reasonable price, Kai shooed him away claiming he will not sell them. The butler thought that maybe the master might have found another yarn seller, that's why the resistance.

What came next stunned him and it was the last thing he was expecting. Kai was now all the time knitting. He won't watch TV. He won't go outside. He would attend phone calls in speaker only. He was even ignoring his dear cats.

This behavior was affecting his health. He wasn't taking a proper nap and because of this, dark circles were appearing beneath his eyes. His hands bored bruises because of sticking needles on them. It was madness.

Antoh talked about this, but Kai shrugged him off.

"I am fine Antoh, can't you see I am trying to sew a sock here"

"It's a sock?"

Kai paused" Yeah it is, what else could it be?"

It looked more like a hat. Well an ugly hat actually. But just for his sake, Antoh replied; "A sock sir"

The butler prayed inwardly for the well-being of his master.

* * *

It was nighttime and Kai was almost close to finishing a shapeless sock when he struck a needle on the tip of his middle finger.

"Shoot!"

Kai quickly grabbed a tissue paper and pressed it on the cut to staunch the bleeding. It stopped. He then examined it. It was small cut but it throbbed too much.

The phoenix wielder reached for the box of bandages only to find out that it was empty. He had used all of them.

Kai glanced worriedly. Oh no, he can't knit with an open wound. The staff was gone as well, so ordering them to buy it option was out of window too.

He was close to finishing and now because of the clumsiness, the work won't get done. The Russian gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it all.

While nursing the cut, Kai glanced around. His room was a mess. Everywhere there were unfinished woolen stuff, needles and yarn balls.

Kai then looked down on his hands. They were damaged alright. But so were his room and everyone else.

Oh dear, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Hilary was ready to go out. She checked her lipstick on the hallway mirror, making sure it wasn't straying away from her lips.

Once done, she grabbed her cashmere coat and keys and made her way towards the door, only to find someone standing outside.

It was Kai and boy he didn't look happy. He held his hand up, the middle digit wrapped in a tissue paper.

"You owe me" he said.

* * *

Kai sighed as he dipped his hands in a bowl containing warm water. He heard Hilary talking to someone on the phone;

"Yeah I will be an hour late. But I will come. You just keep the bride calm okay? Bye"

Hilary shut the phone and came to the kitchen where Kai was sitting near a countertop. She picked up the towel "Okay that's enough soaking, let's dry them"

The ex-captain held his hands out. The ex-coach carefully wrapped the towel around the hands and began to wipe the water off them. While doing so, she was fighting a smile. Kai saw this.

"You can laugh if you want to" He said warily.

Hilary paused" Nah, I think I will save it for later"

A silence for a while, before Kai muttered "I am sorry I ruined your evening"

"It's okay, the wedding can wait. Your hands can't though"

Finished with drying, Hilary grasps one of the callused hands of Kai and began to press it gently between her soft hands. The sensation was boundless.

"Still can't believe how it all happened….." Kai muttered.

Hilary smiled and continued giving him the massage. It was silent for a while. The snow continued falling outside serenely.

While having his hands pressed, Kai thought on something that had been bothering him. Hilary told him that she became to like knitting right after the third championships started. Before that, there was no sign of it. Even Kai was surprised to learn this fact that the brunette had a thing for it.

Third championships…it was the time when the team broke apart. It was the time when all of them left, including him.

" _….It helps a lot in relaxing your nerves….._ "

"Antidote"  
"Hm?" Hilary asked, now applying cream on the cuts and scratches.

"Knitting….."Kai began, looking carefully at Hilary's face" You did knitting to escape from the pain…..didn't you?"

Hilary didn't speak, but looked at the grey eyes that were seeing more of her than just physical being.

She put the bandages on the cuts and began cleaning the mess "Now I know why you are so admired Kai."  
She was complimenting on his thinking, but that's not what he wanted to hear.

Hilary picked up the wrappers and threw them away in a dustbin. She washed her hands in the sink, but didn't face him while talking;

"When you….ah well, when all of you left, we just didn't know what happened….. The sudden departure came as a shocker. Tyson shut himself, Kenny spent way too much time in laptop…..things became out of balance…."

The water was shut off. Kai could see her clenching the frame of the basin with her fists.

"As a job of coach, I had to keep everything in order which was difficult….because I could feel the hole of emptiness widening inside me with each passing day. I was still grasping the reality that the team was no more, things will be different now…."

"The thought alone was hurting me so much. Even though no one was to be blamed here and after all everyone has choices….i felt like I failed…..i failed in keeping the team together…"

"I then started knitting. To others it looked like I was doing it to pass a time. It was more than that. I knitted because I hoped. I hoped that someday all of you would return. I knitted, imagining they are the strings that are tying all of us together. Even though that was the not case but false illusion healed me"

Hilary finally turned around and saw Kai wearing an impassive expression.

"What are you thinking?" she asked tentatively.

"I had lot to make up"

Hilary dryly chuckled "Does that scare you?"

"No"  
"Then?"

Kai focused his gaze on the girl "I don't think it will be enough. I inflicted way too much damage"

Click of heels on the linoleum floor and Kai felt a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you realize. I think it's more than enough"

Kai looked up. He then clutched the hands of Hilary, planting small kisses on them.

"What are you doing?" Hilary asked, blush rushing to her face.  
"I can't kiss your soul. So I am transferring it by kissing your hands. You did say that Kisses help in healing"  
"Aww that's so sweet, But you didn't believe in it"  
"I still don't"  
"You are weird Kai"  
"And a jerk too"

A sad smile came on her lips "Don't say that"  
Kai stopped" Then what?"

The brunette stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the dual-shaded hair individual, leaning her forehead against him, breathing in the same air. The individual also wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close.

"Don't speak…..I understand"

Because when you confront it, only then you start walking through the wall instead of pushing it. He has time. The doors are still open. And best of all, he isn't alone.

"Hey Hilary…."  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay like this. Just for a while…..please"  
She caressed his pale hair "Okay"

Knits brought them together. Kisses sealed their bond.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you like your gift Misty chan :* :'D**


End file.
